


Castiel and the Bright Orange Stick

by TaymeeLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Casterbation, Castiel Masturbates, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, casturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I had this embarrassing thing happen to me yesterday. And I decided to share :)</p><p>This is damn near 100% just Castiel masturbating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel and the Bright Orange Stick

The last week had been hard. His second job that he got to help pay around the house had been working him to the bone, then he got the phone call yesterday saying they no longer needed him so it was just back to working once or twice a week at Hot Topic or as Castiel liked to call it The Hot Topical.

His dad had got knee surgery and that with the job and constantly falling asleep early. Cas' "me" time was severely lacking. So when his parents told him they were going out to head to his dad's work for something Castiel wasted no time getting out his favourite toy for some much needed alone time.

His toy a bright orange vibrator that had three balls at the end, he loved feeling those inside of him. He grabbed his favourite cooling lube and a towel to lay down underneath him. Because of being lazy from work, his soiled blanket that he used when he did this was not watched so he layed that over himself to.

 _Just because I'm home alone doesn't mean I'm not scared of being walked in on... maybe I should close the window..._ Castiel thought.

He grabbed his phone and looked through his porn sites a bit but remembered that his favourite fan fiction added a new chapter and since his imagination wasn't working and the porn sites didn't have anything, he decided he would just read it.

As he read, he liked to just tease himself. He rubbed the vibrator on the highest setting around his whole and his perineum, moving it up and around his balls to his cock as well. His whole body humming from the vibrations. He did this a little longer before slowly pushing in the vibrator, when he was doing this alone he loved the sting of being stretched more so he never prepped. He only stuck the dildo in to the end of the first ball gently pulling it out and pushing it back in. Feeling okay enough with that he would move to the second ball. Mixing it up with pulling out the stick and rubbing it around him again.

The story all but forgotten when he finally closed his eyes and let his mind take over.

His mind wandered for a moment if he should take any pictures and send them to his beau whenever they asked, but he was too lost in the pleasure to even thing about trying to get into a position to get a good enough picture.

When he finally came, he didn't want to stop. It had been over a week. So, instead of getting up and cleaning up like he normally does. He turned the vibrator down to the lowest setting and just rubbed it on himself teasing a little more.

When he was finally floating on cloud nine enough to feel happy, that's when it all came crashing down.

With his window open and right next to the drive way he heard his parents return. _Thank god I left the blinds down._ He thought as he scrambled to get up and clean himself off and put on clothes. There was no time to take the dildo to the bathroom and clean it off so he put it back in his drawer, separate from the clean ones, and ran out to greet his parents like nothing happened.

Unfortunately the embarrassment doesn't stop there.

Hannah, his sister Naomi's four year old, was at the house to visit while her mom was working. She was her usual ornery self like she was after she spent to much time with her mother and her father, Metetron.

She thought it would be fun to spy around Castiel's room. She spotted his orange toy. _Damn it, why couldn't I have a drawer that wasn't see through. Idiot._ He thought as his niece started grabbing at the drawer to open it.

"What is that?" She asked, innocent face and all.  
"Nothing." Castiel replied as he tried to get her to come back and sit on the bed and watch more Curious George.

She tried for another minute to get into the drawer while Castiel was trying his hardest not to have a mix between a panic attack and a laugh attack.

He prayed that she wouldn't go home and tell her mom about the weird orange toy Castiel wouldn't let her play with.


End file.
